The Phantom
by Doodles
Summary: This is one of my newest fanfics! To learn more check out my profile. It has some xxx later in the story it but that's all!


"The Phantom," Kari read the movie cover. " This movie is great!" said Davis. "I   
hear it's the best murder/mystery movie of the year," T.K. said, softly. Kari, Davis  
and T.K were all in Kari's apartment getting ready to watch a murder movie. Davis  
and T.K loved scary movies, especially the ones with murders and violence. Kari...   
well, she wasn't all that into bloody horror films, instead she liked adventure, a bit of   
action and, of course, romance or deep love. As they sat on the couch to watch,   
Kari shuddered a little, then sat between Davis and T.K. T.K put in the movie and   
they started watching...  
  
They were half-way through the movie when someone started to unlock the door.   
"Who is that?" T.K asked, staring at the TV set. "Probably, just Tai," said Kari, not   
taking her eyes off the set. There was some mumbling at the door and then a bang  
on the door. The handle twisted but the door didn't open. Then there was another   
bang against the door and it flew open just as Tai came running in. He sprawled on  
the floor, dropping all of his things. "I am the darkness of the night, the horror of   
your death! I am THE PHANTOM!" Tai heard a scream from the living room. He   
looked over into the living room. Surely enough, Kari, Davis and T.K were  
sprawled across the cough, their eyes bulging into the television. "Kari," Tai called.  
Kari just sat there with a horrorific expression on her face. "Kari!" Tai called her.  
She just wiggled. "KARI!" he yelled. "What?" she hesitated, looking away from the   
TV set. "Sora is coming over so you better finish that movie soon because we plan  
on watching something," explained Tai. "No way!" Kari exclaimed. "We were here  
first! And anyway, we have about a zillion movies we rented, and we plan to watch   
them ALL!" Davis and T.K weren't even paying any attention to Tai or Kari. Both of  
them were sitting in front of the TV as if they were in a trance. They didn't move or   
speak. Tai looked at then in astonishment. "They loooove these kinds of movies,"  
Kari whispered. Tai gave her the "RIGHT" look. Then he went into the kitchen to  
study his notes. He was in university. "Hey Tai!" called Kari. "When's your girlfriend  
coming?" she said in a baby voice. "Shut up! And Sora's not my girlfriend!"   
  
After about six and a half hours of screams, death and sex, Kari, Davis and T.K   
decided to "hit the sack". Kari went to sleep in her room while T.K and Davis were  
sleeping on the floor of the living room with sleeping bags. Tai, as usual, stayed up   
late, and while they were sleeping Sora came over to study with him and then both  
of them watched a movie.   
  
The next day was Saturday. Davis woke up first. He lay on his sleeping bag thinking  
about what he saw last night. So many movies... T.K stirred in his bed.He heard   
footsteps coming near him. Then he saw Kari standing in the hallway. "Is it alright if  
I can come into the living room?" she asked Davis. "Yeah, no problem," Davis   
answered. "But T.K is still sleeping," he added. He and Kari turned to look at T.K,   
who was sleeping peacefully on his sleeping bag. A grin spread over their faces   
and they tip-toed to the kitchen...  
  
T.K awoke with a start. Some arguement was being held in the kitchen. Then   
suddenly... A sceam echoed out of there. It was a blood curling scream, the kind he  
thought were only in moies. But there it was, a loud, piercing scream. He slowly   
crawled out of bed. He put on his clothes and slowly, very silently tip-toed towards  
the kitchen. He reached the door, opened it and beyond it was... "KARI!" he yelled,  
in astonishment. It was Kari, and she was lying on the floor with a kitchen knife   
stabbed through her heart and blood gushing out. She was dead. "Kari!" he yelled.  
"Kari! Can you hear me? Speak to me!" "Who could have done this, this horrible  
thing?" "Answer me!" "I did it!" A voice behind him answered his question. T.K   
whizzed around to find Davis with a knife in his hand. " I did it because I hated her,  
always thinking you were better for her than me!" His voice became louder. "I killed  
her! And I'm going to do the same to YOU!" He stepped forward. "TAI!" screamed  
T.K. "TAI! Where are you? Come here quick!" "Tai can't help you now! I killed him  
first especially, to get rid of him." answered Davis. "Now it's time to say good bye!"  
He lunged forward, the knife pionted out towards T.K. "AHHHHHHHHH!" T.K   
screamed. 


End file.
